


You Are Mine

by Lostinfantasies38



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Modern Thedas, One Shot, Shower Sex, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostinfantasies38/pseuds/Lostinfantasies38
Summary: Cullen and Alistair are lifeguards at the beach. Perks of the job include, not wearing a shirt and ogling the water dripping across your boyfriend's chiseled chest. Cons of the job: watching other people hit on your hot boyfriend. Jealousy is a common side effect and leads to interesting evenings.For my friend, jellysharkbat, who put this bug in my ear - and now, here we are! I hope you like it, since you know I can't write smut withoutfeelings.Maaaaybe a bit self-indulgent, but this whole ship is a guilty pleasure for me, so....yeah. 😉
Relationships: Alistair/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	You Are Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jellysharkbat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellysharkbat/gifts).



It was a perfect summer day. Blue sky met ocean in an endless horizon of sapphire, the sun reflecting off the water almost blinding in its intensity, necessitating the need for shades to enjoy the view. An occasional breeze crested the gentle waves lapping the shore and muted the laughter of the milling beachgoers.

As much as Alistair admired the natural landscape from his eagle-perch in the lifeguard tower, he was entranced by another beauty. Broad shoulders to rival his melted seamlessly into a perfectly chiseled torso, lean hips and tight ass perched atop powerhouse legs. The man’s sun-kissed skin glistened deliciously as the light played on the droplets of water dripping from his saturated golden curls.

_Maker’s breath. How did I get lucky enough to land Cullen fucking Rutherford?_

Alistair’s chest swelled with pride, a secretive smirk tugging his lips in the tower's shadow as he observed the blonde flash his blinding smile and politely tip his head to a woman on the beach. A woman whose daughter he rescued moments ago after the undertow snared her. Emergency personnel were on standby when he brought her ashore and their assessment declared the girl unharmed by her experience. Clapping him on the back, the EMS crew departed the scene, leaving him surrounded by a small crowd of enamored sunbathers. 

Casting his hazel gaze briefly across the water, scanning for trouble and finding none, Alistair resumed his surreptitious ogling behind his aviators. His eyes landed on the man in time to see his cheeks and neck flare scarlet with a furious blush. Cullen rubbed his nape awkwardly, his amiable smile now strained, and Alistair fumed silently. 

Part and parcel of the job, really. The incessant flirting and come-hither glances from half-naked women, brazen propositions and phone numbers scribbled on cocktail napkins from the tiki bar. But it never got easier to deal with. Trying to maintain a mask of professionalism while wishing a storm would blow in and clear the beach. 

Jealousy burned in his chest as the woman sidled closer to Cullen, resting her hand lightly on his bulging bicep, fluttering her eyelashes to express her gratitude. Ignoring the shake of his head, the woman’s fingers trailed along the muscles corded in his arm. Growling in aggravation, Alistair grabbed his whistle before he could stop himself. Four quick bursts echoed along the sandy coastline and the blonde instantly whirled, dashing toward the tower leaving the woman dejected, much to Alistair’s delight. 

Reaching the ladder, Cullen’s smooth voice rang from below. “Trouble?”

Leaning casually over the railing, Alistair pushed his shades on top of his head. “Nope. Perfect view.”

Cullen’s lips twitched slightly, his tense stance relaxing as he cocked an eyebrow at the handsome man above him. Tall as he was broad, his sculpted physique unabashedly masculine, warmed by golden-brown eyes and a cheeky personality - Alistair was oblivious to his own attractiveness, which was a major part of his appeal. Especially as he bent over, pert ass and muscular thighs straining against his trunks, causing Cullen’s mouth to go dry. 

_Maker, he’s gorgeous… and he’s mine._

“Hmm, I see. A rescue mission, then?”

Alistair’s wide grin unveiled his dimples, and Cullen’s heart skipped a beat in response. “Of a sort. I saw a poor man trapped by a grasping woman. I felt it was my duty to save him from her dastardly clutches.”

The blonde snorted, inclining his head in acknowledgement. “I’m sure he would thank you for such a timely rescue.”

Hazel eyes twinkled, holding his amber gaze intently. “Would he, now? What _would_ he say, I wonder?”

“I think he’d rather show you,” he replied, words tinged with promise. Pushing off the ladder, Cullen tossed him a lopsided grin as he sauntered away. 

“Maker’s breath, he will be the death of me, I’m certain,” Alistair mumbled as the cock-sure blonde returned to his patrol. Smirking hungrily, he watched Cullen walk away with a definite swagger. “But it’s a damn good way to go.”

Three hours later, the beachgoers cleared out as the sun dipped under the endless blanket of blue. Alistair winked up at the blonde he traded places with a couple hours ago, as he tossed him his waterproof sport pack with a smile. Raking a hand through his spiked hair, he waited eagerly for Cullen to descend the tower. Passing Alistair the aviators he left for his use, their touch turned electric, the tension between them snapping and crackling like lightning. 

A four-wheeler charged up the shoreline with a growl, but they didn’t release one another as the permanent lifeguard in charge of the beach pulled up alongside them. Chuckling richly at the pair, Garrett Hawke clambered off the ATV, collecting their floatation buoys and noting the time they ‘clocked out’ so he could log it in the computer later. 

“Get the fuck off my beach. I’m sure you have other things you’d like to do,” Hawke teased, his teal eyes twinkling merrily. Alistair burst into laughter, and Cullen chuckled at the insinuation. Hopping on the vehicle, the bearded man waved at them as he returned to shooing stragglers off the beach.

“My place is closer,” stated Cullen. His breath caught at Alistair’s molten gaze, unconsciously licking his lips which the taller man tracked intently. 

“Yes, it is,” he replied glibly. “The question is, Cullen, who will get there first?”

“Must you turn everything into a competition?”

Arching an eyebrow, Alistair grinned, “Yes. Why does that bother you? Is it because you know I’ll win?”

Cullen’s amber eyes flashed in challenge, and Alistair’s pulse raced. He loved the competitive side of his lover and he pushed buttons on purpose to reveal the commanding aspect of his personality. 

Closing the minute space between them, Cullen pressed his overly warm chest to Alistair’s, pleased by the other man’s startled gasp. “I’ve already won.” He continued at his partner’s curious head tilt. “I caught you.”

Alistair swallowed hard, his breath gusting out in shallow pants. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” he murmured. 

The blonde smirked wickedly. “That is the plan as soon as we get to my house.” 

Full lips halted anything else he might have said, crashing against his mouth with fervor. Cullen clung to him, relishing the feel of defined muscles rippling under his hands, wishing they were somewhere private so he could take his lover on the spot.

Separating breathlessly, Alistair croaked, “Your place. Now.” 

Nodding enthusiastically, Cullen grabbed his hand and they sprinted to the gravel parking lot. Reaching into his pack, Alistair fished out their keys, diving in for one more breathless kiss before parting. 

Climbing into the cab of his silver truck, Alistair revved the engine in time with Cullen’s Jeep, leading the way out of the lot and shooting onto the highway. There were a handful of times Cullen tried to overtake him, but he never had an opportunity with the oncoming traffic. Alistair couldn’t restrain his amusement - he knew it was driving the man absolutely crazy to be foiled at every turn.

Veering onto the private drive that led to Cullen’s house, a shiver of anticipation coursed down his spine. A comfortable cabin came into view, tucked in the woodlands about fifteen miles from the shore. Once owned by his parents it was bequeathed to Cullen upon their death. The blonde gradually restored the property, outfitting it with modern amenities, while maintaining a rustic aesthetic. Both men appreciated the privacy it afforded them. Their own hideaway in the woods. 

Piling out of their vehicles in unison, Cullen dashed up the stairs with a triumphant grin and unlocked the door. He didn’t have much time to bask in his win before he was pinned against the heavy oak door by a predatory Alistair. 

Hot breath fanned across his salt-crisped curls and Cullen bit his lip to restrain his needy moan. Lifting his head, he met Alistair’s intense gaze blown from hazel to obsidian as he pressed flush against him, their hard cocks rubbing together through their thin swim trunks.

“That woman,” Alistair growled, “touched you today. She _wanted_ you. I wanted to dive off the tower and take you in front of everyone. You’re _mine_ and no one else can have you.”

“Yes,” Cullen groaned, gripping his lover’s hips hard enough to bruise. “And you’re _mine_ , Alistair. Don’t think I didn’t see the fan club you attracted on patrol.” 

Descending on his lips hungrily, Alistair poured all his jealous-fueled passion into the kiss, groaning when the blonde rocked his hips languorously along his length. Strong fingers twined painfully in his short hair and he shivered at the sheer strength in the other man’s hands. 

Wrenching away with a gasp, Cullen ordered, “Shower. I want you, but not with sand everywhere.” 

Grinning broadly, they slid off their beach shoes and Alistair led the blonde through his own house to the master bedroom. Passing the bed he fully intended to come back to later, Alistair fiddled with the tap of the large walk-in shower, adjusting the temperature to slightly warmer than tepid. Turning, he found Cullen leaning against the doorjamb, a contemplative expression on his handsome face.

“What?” Alistair asked with a laugh.

Arching his brows, he shrugged dismissively. “Nothing.” 

Alistair continued to peer at him, waiting for more, but he wasn’t forthcoming. However, he forgot all about it when Cullen fully entered the tiled room and peeled off his trunks. His lover’s amber gaze darkened under Alistair’s ardent stare. 

No matter how many times he saw Cullen nude, it never failed to stun him. The same golden hair on his chest resumed its trail below his navel, leading to darker blonde curls where his thick cock jutted proudly above muscular thighs. 

“Maker, Cullen,” he rasped. Alistair swallowed hard and quickly divested himself of his own swimwear, his skin erupting into a full-body blush at Cullen’s tortured groan once he was bare. 

Stalking to him on long legs, the blonde reverently traced the hard planes of his torso, skirting along his six-pack, pausing a hairsbreadth from the thick shaft bobbing in time with his pounding heart.

“Gorgeous,” Cullen breathed. 

Gently pressing on his chest, he indicated they enter the shower. Together they slipped under the spray for a cursory rinse to remove grit and salt, before their mouths met under the cascade of water. Sturdy hands alternately pushed and pulled against taut skin, kneading firm ass cheeks, stoking the flames of desire into an inferno.

Alistair grunted when his overheated flesh met the cold tile, but the sound morphed into a moan when Cullen hiked his thigh around his hip, rocking his cock between the cleft of his cheeks. Teeth raked along his bared throat, blazing a trail across freckled shoulders as Cullen chased the droplets from his hair, his dexterous tongue soothing each nip with care. 

“ _Mine_ , Alistair. Say it - I want to hear it,” he demanded.

“Yours… only yours,” he panted, his hands scrabbling for purchase on slick skin. “Do you still have -”

“Yes, above your head,” Cullen interrupted. 

Alistair reached into the shelf built in the tiling to house body wash and shampoo, but secreted behind the scented cleansers was a bottle of lube. Flipping the cap open, he poured a generous dollop into Cullen’s hand, his blood boiling with need as he watched the blonde coat his length. 

Shifting them into a better position, Cullen’s ragged breathing matched his lover’s as he breached the tight ring. Amber eyes darkened to umber as he inched deeper into Alistair’s heat, his heart pounding erratically in his chest, filled to bursting with affection for the auburn-haired man trembling in his grasp. Fully seated, they took a moment to steady themselves as sensory overload threatened to end things too soon.

Whimpering impatiently, Alistair rolled his hips, causing Cullen to swear magnificently. The taller man repeated the motion with a smug smirk, drinking in the blonde’s pinched expression; the tables suddenly turned in his favor. He rocked along the thick cock while his lover clung to him for dear life as his shallow motions slowly heightened the stimulation. 

Unable to hold back any longer, Cullen wrapped his other leg around him and tightened his grip on his hips, thrusting deeply while gasping his name and garbled pleas to the Maker. Lightning radiated along Alistair’s nerves, electrifying his muscles, _his skin,_ until he twitched under Cullen’s fingers. The blood in his veins boiled with pleasure and devotion for the man buried to the hilt inside him. 

Had he ever said the words? Maker knew he _felt_ them, but he couldn’t recall actually letting them slip - he always caught them in time. Possessiveness alone didn’t fuel his jealous reaction; if he was honest with himself, he knew it all stemmed from one overarching emotion. 

Present in every laugh that warmed his chest, every hug that made him feel wanted, every kiss that stole his breath - it was in everything. 

_He_ was everything.

Swallowing hard, Alistair’s whisper was nearly lost in the splash of water. “I love you.”

Rendered speechless, the blonde’s lips moved, but no sound emerged; his mouth dry at the sudden intensity in Alistair’s burnished gaze, halting his movement. Alistair held his breath, anxiety coiling in his gut from his lover’s extended silence.

Cullen stared into the eyes of the man who long ago stole his heart. The man he never wanted to be without and after tonight, he hoped never would be. After what felt like an eternity, he exhaled unsteadily, his velvet tone twining around them like a caress.

“I love you, too. I have for a long time, I just didn’t know how to tell you.” 

His confession unearthed Alistair’s dimples, and Cullen surged forward to capture full lips, rocking his hips with the movement causing both men to moan into the kiss. Resuming their pace, it didn’t take long to reignite the unquenchable flame between them. Spurred by their impromptu admission, Cullen’s deep strokes scooted Alistair up the wall with each thrust, but the firm grip on slim hips kept him from climbing out of reach.

Blunt nails scraped along his back, and Cullen growled low in his throat. Tipping his head to the swath of bronze skin, he kissed and suckled the taut flesh, leaving a trail of red marks across his chest that would definitely bruise. Claiming him for the world to see. 

Alistair’s entire world was Cullen - all around him, _inside him_ , marking him, and he was lost in a sea of sensation. Rapidly his sense of self narrowed to the rush of heat in his balls, traveling steadily upwards, sending waves of searing flame throughout his body. Cullen’s shoulders quivered under his hands as he neared his end and Alistair gasped. 

“S-Say it… _please._ ” Moaning against his neck, the hum reverberated through Alistair's bones, and he sucked in a desperate lungful of air.

Lips pressed to his racing pulse point, Cullen panted. “I’m yours. I love you.” 

Punctuating each word with a hard thrust, the blonde slanted his mouth over his lover’s with a strangled cry, stilling as he came with unexpected force. Alistair grasped his neglected cock and in moments his vision turned white, his ability to hear, _to think_ instantly obliterated, his shout muffled by Cullen’s lips.

Returning from their high, Cullen eased Alistair onto the floor, touching his forehead to his as he tried to regulate his breathing. Reaching blindly above him, he pulled down a bottle of body wash and gently led Alistair under the spray for their second rinse. Without speaking, they lathered each other leisurely. The kisses and caresses between them intimate and sweet; the raw passion leached out of them, leaving only devotion in its wake. 

Officially clean, the blonde switched off the tap, biting his lip nervously as Alistair exited the shower to grab a towel. There was a question on Cullen’s mind he urgently wanted to ask. He’d wanted to for almost as long as he knew he loved Alistair, but especially after his lover strode confidently through his house, as though it was his own, and started a shower for them. And now the words he’d longed to say and hear were free - it seemed as good a time as any. 

But what if Alistair didn’t want that? What if he said no? Could he handle the rejection? Would it change things between them?

“Cullen? Are you coming out?” Alistair teased lightly. 

_Fuck it, I’ve wasted enough time._

“Yes, sorry, lost in thought,” he replied sheepishly, stepping out and taking the proffered towel.

Alistair smiled softly. “Me, too,” he murmured. 

Tying the towel around his waist, the taller man slipped out the door and into his room, rifling through his dresser for a dry pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Cullen followed in his cotton wrap and watched fondly, unperturbed by his rummaging - in fact, he found it rather endearing. 

Steeling himself, he cleared his throat, only momentarily distracted as Alistair dropped the towel to dress. 

“I… uh, have a question for you,” Cullen stammered, shifting his weight anxiously. Alistair’s warm gaze met his, curiosity stamped across his features. “Um, earlier, you asked me what I was thinking... and,” he breathed deeply before barreling on. “I want you to move in with me... if you want, that is.”

Stunned into silence, Alistair gaped at his lover. It was the last thing he expected Cullen to say, but something he desperately wished for. It was a fantasy he entertained when they grilled in the backyard, teasing each other over their differing ideas of the perfect steak. Or sprawled on the couch watching a movie, fingers entwined, content to simply be together. He could be comfortable in his own skin, assured the blonde wouldn’t be put off by his snarky sense of humor or his need for affectionate touches. Alistair was never as happy as when he was with Cullen. 

Cullen grimaced and closed his eyes, taking his speechlessness for rejection, but his eyes popped open when a trembling hand cupped his cheek. Staring at the blonde in awe, Alistair’s voice was heavy with emotion when he broke the quiet. 

“You… really want that? You want me to _live_ with you?”

Smiling shyly, Cullen nodded and whispered. “I really do. I’ve been trying to ask you for weeks, but I was terrified you’d say no.” Emboldened by the wonder suffusing Alistair’s face, he continued. “This place doesn't feel right when you’re not here with me. It’s too quiet - there is no laughter, no joy, no... love. But you make this a home, because _you_ are my home, Alistair. And I hate when you leave. I never want you to leave again.”

Tears welled in their eyes, spilling over when their lips met in a tender kiss. Carding his fingers through Cullen’s damp curls, Alistair sighed against his ear. “That almost sounded like a proposal,” he chuckled. 

Leaning back slightly to look him in the eye, the blonde smirked. “Give me time.”

Alistair’s eyes widened infinitesimally, but he recovered quickly. “Not unless I beat you to it.” 

Rolling his eyes in feigned annoyance, the effect ruined by a smile he couldn’t quite conceal, Cullen replied, “So… is that a yes? You’ll move in?”

Capturing his lips again, Alistair answered between kisses, “Nothing would make me happier.”


End file.
